Fallin'
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: "I push you away, telling myself that this is the last time." Duncan shook his head, "But I always end up falling in love with you all over again." -The most anticipated story of the year...THE BIG 100 IS FINALLY HERE FOR US! DxC style, of course.


_**Dedicated to you, yes you, that amazing reader who I love with all my heart who is still reading this right now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'I've fallen in love many times... always with you.'<strong>_

~Author Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Fallin'<strong>

The onyx eyes stared up at the star filled night sky, trying to think of anything but what she actually was thinking of. Nothing worked. The memories and the mental images were all haunting her once beautiful mind.

The reddened and puffy eyes belonged to Courtney. Courtney was that girl from Total Drama. Courtney was just that girl who had willingly signed up to have her life humiliated on international TV. Courtney was that girl who had just had her heart broken for everyone in the world to see.

The plane was making a lot of noise, and a few stray snores could be heard, but otherwise it was silent. It was almost peaceful. After being on that Jumbo Jet for so long, Courtney had finally learnt to accept all the noise around her and it helped her calm her down after a stressful day. But there was no soothing and calming to be done. Courtney was hurt, not angry.

At least not angry anymore...

All the pain was starting to build up inside of Courtney once again. Fresh tears came rushing down her tanned cheeks, but she didn't want anyone to hear her sobbing.

The brunette quickly rushed out of first class, down a lot of flights of steps and into the cargo hold. No one was there and at least Ezekiel was staying out of sigh again; thank the Lord because the tears did not seem to have any intention of stopping now.

Courtney had gotten herself in too deep this time. Guys were nothing but trouble, Duncan with an exceptional amount of trouble added on. Courtney had never thought that the two of them would have ever gotten in this deep, but they had.

It had started out as nothing more than a crush, moving onto a quick flig then to a relationship. And then, after defying the odds, to love.

Now the Hispanic teenager was left with nothing but regret over letting Duncan in too deep. The two were in love...But that asshole had ruined it for the two of them!

Was Gwen really better than Courtney? Was she so much better that Duncan had found it hard to say no when the moment was right?

Courtney had thought they were in love...

* * *

><p>Duncan paced back and for, wearing out his bedroom carpet, but he didn't care.<p>

Was he truly worth nothing? Was his whole life over now because of that one stupid mistake he always seemed to make?

It wasn't the first time he had cheated on a girl, but this time had been different. It felt different. This time it had been different.

The punk couldn't help but be angry at himself. He had messed up plenty of times before, but this time it was permanent. Whenever he had cheated before, he had never wanted to go back to the girl in the first place. But all he wanted to do was be back with Courtney.

Kissing Gwen was a stupid mistake. It was a spur of the moment thing. Nothing too serious at first, but it soon grew to be.

Once Courtney called it off between them, Duncan only went with Gwen to show he wasn't hurt by it all. The amount of angry emails he got didn't bother him at first, but they soon made him realize how much of an idiot he really had been.

Courtney was perfect. Courtney was pretty, Courtney was hot, Courtney was beautiful! She did amazingly in school and knew exactly how to piss Duncan off, which was just what he loved about her. Why had he ever let her go?

Duncan kept on scolding himself about his stupidity. Duncan had never meant for it go this far. It was one mistake that he had made, which was now going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Courtney had been everything he had wanted for. Everything any boy could wish for, Duncan was an idiot.

The pain and the remorse, the hurt and the guilt, it all swarmed around inside his body. It painful to think about Courtney now, she was probably in the arms of another man. All Duncan felt was regret whenever he looked in the mirror, he shouldn't have made that stupid mistake. The hurt in his chest was never going to go away; he was never going to be whole again.

And the guilt was overwhelming; it was controlling him and his every move. Duncan couldn't make a move in his life without thinking back to what he had done. All he could think about was the pain he had caused the one he loved, the one who had actually loved him. The only one who had ever loved him...

* * *

><p>The brunette sat at her desk, her bedroom dark all around her. The laptop screen shone brightly, lighting her saddened face up with it. She had been there all day, her parents not even bothering to disturb her to ask if she wanted to go out to dinner with the. She was replying to all the emails she was still getting from everyone.<p>

It had been three weeks ever since that reality show had ended. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to her, her in Courtney's opinion. Life would have been a lot easier if she wasn't as competitive as she was, causing a lot of disaster in her life.

Another bad thing about that show was Duncan.

Almost all of the emails were about him. It still stung at the hole in her heart, but there was nothing she could do. Duncan was long gone, more than likely still with Gwen.

Courtney hadn't been able to move on. There was no way that Courtney was ever going to be able to get over her first heart-break so quickly. Duncan was still fluttering around inside her mind, still talking, still whispering, and still telling her the same lie over and over again. He never had loved her...

* * *

><p>The green-haired punk walked the streets alone, not really caring where he was on route to, as long as it was away, so very far away.<p>

His own pain was not there anymore. The cold air had frozen it. Duncan was nothing but numb. Numb all over from loneliness.

He and Gwen had broken things off as soon as the final episode of Total Drama had ended. It was never going to work out between them, they were too alike. They got on each other's nerves by not getting on each other's nerves. At least that was how Duncan saw it.

Courtney always annoyed him, but that was what he had loved the most about her. Courtney may have been the most frustrating and quick-tempered brat that Duncan had ever come across, but he loved her because of that.

Duncan still loved her because of that.

He had been an idiot, a fool, a complete and utter Neanderthal as Courtney had put it so many times. How could he have let someone so great just slip through his fingers like he had done?

The punk stopped, his cold blue eyes staring up at the house in front of him. It was the last one on the block and he had never been there before, but he knew what it was. It was Courtney's house.

No house lights were on, casting a dark glow on the whole of the place. It looked in quite good shape for its age. Courtney had once mentioned how it was an old Victorian house, which must have been coming up for a hundred years old by now.

Duncan thought back to all the conversations the two had once had. They would stay up late, sneak off to see each other when they should have been sleeping soundly in bed either in a cabin, trailer or different classes.

Thinking back on it now, it was stupid. They had been in so much love back then, not like now. Now they were both still in love with the other, but neither knew it. They were both being a bit childish about the matter, they should have just owned up to it in the first place. They should get it out in the open once and for all.

* * *

><p>Courtney gave up, her laptop finally giving her a headache. All the emails said and asked the same things. It was quite annoying having to repeat herself a few couple of hundred times to different people.<p>

The brunette slammed the thing shut, pushing her chair back violently and walking over to her window. She couldn't see anything but the moon and the stars looking down on her, mocking her. They were so happy up there, why couldn't she be so happy down here?

Not looking at them would have been a good idea. So she cast her eye downwards, towards the street. The street lamps weren't on, they were never on. It was as if they were permanently broken and no one cared enough to fix them.

But, even without any light source, Courtney could make out the shadow of a man. He was stood, stood still on the sidewalk right outside her house.

At first she found it strange and was a little bit scared, but then she looked closer. How many teen boys who lived close by to her had hair that stuck up on top of their head, in a mohawk, at least?

This could not be happening. This was a dream. Why else would Courtney be imagining Duncan outside her house in the dead of night? She had quite simply bored herself to death by reading too emails and had fallen asleep on the keyboard, still thinking about Duncan and no dreaming of him too.

But if this was a dream, she wouldn't have realized that it could have been.

It may not have been him. Courtney was up on the third level of the house, the highest point to be exact. It was easier for her to blame it all on her weak eyes, not knowing exactly what they were seeing.

* * *

><p>Duncan's head moved, turning to look upwards. With the moon as his only light source, he could just about make out a figure in the top window. It must have been his imagination playing tricks on him because why would Courtney actually be staring down at him?<p>

The figure disappeared, followed by a light being switched on in the room. The girl didn't appear again, instead there was a loud bang, and only one Duncan could associate with the slamming of a door.

Why Duncan chose to remain in his space on the street, he would never know. It was sort of comforting, knowing he was so close to Courtney. He had always felt comforted by being close to her. What he didn't know was that he was about to get a whole lot closer than he liked.

The front door to the house swing open, but no back light was on, so Duncan was stuck with only using his eyes to spot the darker figure. It was easier once the door was shut, but by then, the figure was walking towards him.

Courtney's face came into view, her body shivering in the cold, night air, but she was dressed up in her fancy black coat. It was the one that Duncan remember that she had worn on their first date. It had looked beautiful on her then, and it looked beautiful on her now. How Duncan regretted not telling her that back when she still cared.

Duncan wanted to talk, but no words came to mind. His whole body was still frozen over, half from the coldness of the night, the other half from being so close to the girl he was in love with.

It was like they had both been sent back to the beginning, all the way back to when they first met. Duncan was crushing on her, she was crushing on him, and neither realized it until it was almost too late. They had very little time with each other in the end, but it was time well spent.

The punk gave half a smile, but Courtney didn't return it. Her eyes were puzzled, almost glazed over as she lifted her tanned hand up. It was ice cold as it touched down on Duncan's cheek. It was as if she was checking that it was him, as if checking to make sure he was really standing there in front of her.

He was. He really was there.

_**SLAP!**_

Courtney's hand came back at first and then fell at full forced onto his cheek. The impact echoed down the street and Duncan had to bite down on his lower lip to not scream in pain like a baby. He had clearly forgotten how strong Courtney was.

"You're an asshole, Duncan!" The brunette hissed, her breath coming out like a fog in winter. "You go and leave me for some slutty, little Goth and then show up on my doorstep at-" She stopped to check her wristwatch, "-Two AM!"

Neither had realized it was so later until then, but neither cared. The moment they were stuck in was all that matter to them. They needed this out in the open. They needed to sort things out once and for all. No war, no fighting, just talking it all out.

"Why are you here?" Courtney asked her voice inches away from cracking, her face stretched out as if she was stopping herself from crying.

"Courtney..." Duncan sighed. No words he said were ever going to explain to Courtney, or to anyone, about how much he really did love her. How much he really did care about her. How much he really wishes he had never been so stupid to let her go in the first place.

The two remained to stand there, both looking into each other's eyes. It brought back a lot of memories, some joyful, some painful, but all memories that they would never take back. There were too many good times between them. The good always out-weighed the bad in their eyes.

All the arguing, the fighting, the petty teasing, it was just who they were. They wouldn't have been Duncan and Courtney if they didn't love to hate or hate to love each other.

"Courtney..." Duncan tried again. Without taking his eyes from hers, he slipped his hand forward, grabbing the one that didn't cause him injury. "I'm in love..."

"With Gwen..." Courtney whispered, snatching her hand back. Her face was looking to the side, unable to even look Duncan in the eyes anymore. She squeezed her own tightly shut, begging him to go away.

But Duncan wasn't going anywhere.

Duncan's hand, which was just as cold as Courtney's had been, reached upwards instead of outwards. He rested his palm on Courtney's cheek, finding it to be sticky and wet. She was crying again.

Maybe he had hurt her too hard this time. Maybe she was never going to forgive him for what he had done to her. But there was always hope, wasn't there?

Courtney's onyx eyes opened, her eyes lids flooded with tears and her nose sniffling. Duncan her to look cute when she was upset. He wanted to be able to wrap his muscular arms around his girl again and protect her from everyone and everything. But all she needed protecting form was him.

"No..." His words were soft, soothing to her ears. "I always push you away, Courtney, and I don't know why." She let out another sniffle, but didn't interrupt him. "I push you away, telling myself that this is the last time." Duncan shook his head, "But I always end up falling in love with you all over again."

Neither said anything for a while, they just kept staring at each other.

Courtney had no idea if that was what Duncan really meant or if he was just playing with her emotions yet again. But it had to be true, otherwise she wouldn't have been feeling the exact same way. There was no way Duncan could have told her that if he didn't know the feeling himself.

Her bottom lip quivered, but she couldn't help it. Fresh tears sprang form deep inside her, but these weren't tears of sadness.

Courtney jumped on her tip-toes, falling forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing silently into his shoulder. Duncan wrapped his arms around her waist, inhaling her perfect smell that he had missed so very much.

This time around, he was not going to let her slip away. Yet again, Duncan had fallen for Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you<br>I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you'_**

* * *

><p>AN: =O! Does anyone know what today is?

IT'S THE DAY I HIT THE BIG ONE-ZERO-ZERO! 100 STORIES!

OMG! I can't breathe...I cannot think straight...OMG! 100! AAAAAHHHH!

Oh...Wow...Thank you...That is all I can say...Thank you...I mean it all...I love you all soo much...Wow...It is because of you-YES, YOU! THE WEIRDO, YET AMAZING PERSON REAIDNG THIS-that I have gotten this far...Oh My...Wow...Just simply...Wow...And Thank you :)

I never would have been here if it wasn't for any of you guys...

OMG! 100!

This would have been up earlier today if A) my Nan wasn't in hospital (its okay! She's only had to have an operation on her knee! Nothing too serious!) B) I didn't get distracted by Megan and Liz's Ustream live chat which I just HAD to watch! And C) I wasn't as lazy as I am….hehe!

This probably isn't as great as I thought it would be...But I think it's alright...This is what I hope will happen! I really, really do...I mean it! I am in a very DxC loving mood today :D LOL! No reason why...Just having an over excessive love for the couple :D LOL!

Sooo...I have been thinking a load of different ideas for this...But this one stuck out to me. It actually only came this morning...I was trying to think of a new one and I typed in I love You into Google and Love quotes came up...This was one of the quotes that I fell in love with...

It makes perfect DxC sense, they are always falling in love...But only with each other...Over and over again...I love it! Soo cute...

And the song is Fallin' by Alicia Keys. I have had this song stuck in my head for AGES! Now...And I finally found a place where it belonged :)

I also typed Victorian house...And then realized that the Victorian period was in the United Kingdom...-_- FAIL! LOL! But I kept it in because that's how I imagine the house...LOL!

Wow...I'm at 100 stories...

Okay...I'm eating vanilla, toffee and chocolate ice-cream whilst wearing a white shirt...Does anyone else see the risk in this?

LOL! Ice-cream makes your brain work! xD

ahahaha!

Oh...I am in just SUCH happy mood today :D

OMG! 100 STORIES! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! AAAAAAHHHH! This isn't real! This is a dream! I never wouldda thought I'd be this far right now! OMG! AAAAAHHHH!

I love every single person who has ever gotten me here today! I mean it! I love you all soooo very much!

AH! I just wanna name you all...That may take a while...But if you are reading his, then it's probably you! I LOVE YOU! YES, YOU! SHARE THE LOVE WITH ME!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
